As It Should Have Been
by LordofNothing1
Summary: Sometimes the world is filled with good people who have bad luck. Sirius and Remus know all about that in the war with the Dark Lord. But what happens when their bad luck becomes good luck? AU. Rated T because Sirius. Wolfstar. Jily. Begins in 1980.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Letter and The Locket

 **A/N So This is going to be an AU Wolfstar fic, starting from when Sirius finds out about his brother Regulus's death the year before Harry is born.**

 **Standard Disclaimer applies, seeing as I am male, and J.K. Rowling is female.**

In the year 1979, two men sat on a couch reading a newspaper. The headline read, "Giant Attack in Croydon Leaves Thirty Muggles Dead."

While the newspaper article itself was quite grim one of the men kept trying to make light of it with various jokes and puns.

"I guess You-Know-Who made a giant mistake, eh Moony?"

"Shut up Padfoot."

"What? I think that this is quite a tall order to cover up."

"Sirius this is sad."

"I know Remus. It makes me sad to see you so sad."

Remus sighed and looked up at his boyfriend.

"Siri, you know that these kinds of jokes are in poor taste, we've gone over this."

"Fine, read every single depressing article," Sirius relented and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, if you're going to read about death and ruin, you're going to need some hot chocolate to cheer you up afterwards."

Sirius walked into the kitchen of Remus's flat and began making the warm drink. Remus shook his head and continued reading about Crouch's statement on the subject.

Sirius came back with the steaming cup of the brew and handed it to Remus.

Remus snagged the cup and drank from it, without even looking away from the print.

Sirius fidgeted a little bit. He walked around behind Remus and began rubbing the other man's neck. Remus growled softly in pleasure, before realizing what was happening and spun so fast his hot chocolate nearly spilled on himself.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sirius pouted. "For a moment you were enjoying it."

Remus shook his head.

"If there's something you want, just say it."

"I want you to stop reading that article. It's upsetting you, and I'm not qualified to deal with you upset."

"Can't you go bother James?"

"He's probably busy shagging Lily."

Remus blushed.

"Oh come on Moony, you know it's true!"

Remus sighed and nodded. It was in fact, true.

"What about Peter?"

"Peter said he had to work tonight."

"What could he possibly be working on? He's a store clerk."

"Dunno. Maybe he got himself a girlfriend. He was very close to that Hufflepuff girl."

"Peter wouldn't be able to keep that secret."

"Okay Remus, you're so smart, you tell me what Peter is doing?"

"How should I know?"

"Exactly my point."

The conversation was interrupted at that point by an owl arriving with an official looking envelope clasped in its beak.

It was addressed to Sirius from Bartemius Crouch Sr.

Sirius took the owl and slit open the envelope and read it quickly, his face growing increasingly ashen before nearly fainting.

Remus took the letter and read:

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _The Auror office is sorry to inform you that your brother Regulus has been reported missing, assumed dead, under mysterious circumstances. Your family has scheduled a funeral at nine P.M. next Tuesday. We also regret that what we have been told indicates that your brother was a Death Eater and likely died in service to Lord Voldemort._

 _Bartemius Crouch Sr., Head of the Auror Office, Chief Warlock of the Wizenagamot, Order of Merlin Second Class._

Remus looked up in shock as Sirius muttered, "I told that fool it was a bad idea."

That Tuesday, Sirius was under James's Invisibility Cloak, waiting for his parents to leave for the funeral. He wanted to go, but he knew his parents would never allow it, so he wanted to go in and search for clues as to what happened.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the Blacks exited the house, Apparating to the funeral. Sirius knew he'd have several hours, so he strode across the lawn decisively, marching up to the front door and letting himself in.

The house was as gloomy as he remembered. He crept up the stairs to the third floor, and walked up to the door of his brother's room labeled with a sign stating, "Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black."

Sirius opened the door anyway. He had ignored the sign while his brother was alive, and he'd be damned if he was going to be stopped by it now.

The room was hung with the green and silver of Slytherin. Sirius had always disliked his brother's taste in decorating, but then again, he had put nearly nude women all over his room, and he didn't even like girls, so he couldn't really complain.

Sirius was about to look through Regulus's desk when he heard a voice behind him. It was elderly and croaky, but then again, the owner of the voice was very old.

"Master Sirius?"

Sirius turned to look at Kreacher, who was currently clasping a locket to his chest that Sirius didn't recognize.

"Kreacher! How good it is to see you."

As a young boy, Sirius had played many a game of pretend with Kreacher and Regulus.

"What is Master doing in Master Regulus's bedroom?"

"I want to know how he died."

Kreacher looked to be on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Kreacher? Do you know?"

Kreacher seemed to be considering something.

"Could you tell me?"

"Master Regulus said Kreacher could tell you."

"Then do tell."

Having been ordered, Kreacher instinctively sat up and began to tell his story.

"Master Regulus came to Kreacher the other day and told him that the Dark Lord required a house elf."

"What for?"

"He did not know, but it would be an honor. Master Regulus told Kreacher to do what the Dark Lord required and then come back home."

Kreacher had begun to cry.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord, and he took Kreacher to a cave by a sea. In the cave there was a lake with a ghostly green boat floating on the water. The Dark Lord and Kreacher got in the boat and we sailed to the island in the center."

Kreacher broke off to blow his nose on the edge of his rags.

"There was a basin full of a horrible potion, and the Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it. Kreacher drank, and as he drank he saw terrible things. Kreacher cried for Master Regulus and for Mistress Black, but they could not hear. The Dark Lord laughed and made Kreacher empty the basin."

Kreacher sobbed at the fresh memory.

"The Dark Lord dropped a locket into the basin and filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island."

Kreacher cried some more and then steadied his voice for the next part of the tale. Sirius looked horrified already at the implications of what he had already heard.

"Kreacher was terribly thirsty, so he went to the lake to drink, and several dead bodies dragged Kreacher under. Kreacher panicked, and came back to Master Regulus. Kreacher told Master Regulus and he was very worried and very quiet. A few days ago, Master Regulus comes to visit Kreacher in his cupboard and tells Kreacher he would like to go to the dark place."

Kreacher blew his nose again.

"Master Regulus drinks the potion and switches the locket for one he had in his pocket, and tells Kreacher not to tell his mother or his father what had happened, but he does say that Kreacher may tell Master Sirius. And as he is dragged under the water he tells Kreacher to go back alone, and to destroy the locket, or if Master Sirius comes to give it to him."

Sirius looked at the locket that Kreacher was holding and hoped it wasn't the one he spoke of.

"And was the locket destroyed?"

Kreacher held it out and regarded it with loathing.

"No. No matter what Kreacher does the locket has no marks."

Kreacher held out the locket and Sirius took it.

"Thank you for telling me Kreacher," Sirius said, hugging the old house elf.

Kreacher cried as Sirius left the house and Disapparated.

 **Well, that's the first chapter, and before any of you readers try and ream into me about the fact that Sirius seems a whole lot kinder towards Kreacher, that's because right now his good memories of Kreacher and his times as a child have not been sucked out of him by twelve years of waiting in Azkaban.**

 **So what I'm planning for this is to make in an AU where James and Lily live, and Wolfstar is more than just a thing, but I'm going to diverge right here and now. The idea is that Sirius is a little less hotheaded and impulsive.**

 **In any case, I better not say anymore so that I don't completely spoil the story.**

 **Please read and review folks, so that I can get your opinions and suggestions and make this story genuinely better.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: December Third

 **A/N This chapter is going to be much lighter than the previous one, because I want to wait a few chapters before I get into that. The idea is that this will build up to an alternate version of the events of Halloween of 1981.**

 **Thank you to The Marauders Darling for giving this story its first review! Glad you like it, I am quite excited about this idea myself. And of course I'm going to update soon, I'm not completely heartless (although I do love to throw in a good cliffhanger.)**

 **Right I'm rambling once again, so LET'S GET TO IT!**

It was several months after the disastrous visit home that Sirius and Remus sat on the couch drinking some of Sirius's hot chocolate.

Sirius had brought the locket straight to Dumbledore. He didn't trust the man, seeing as he had affiliated once with Grindelwald, but the ex-headmaster was the foremost authority on the ways of dangerous Dark Wizards, so he sort of had to.

Dumbledore hadn't liked the look of it and had instantly dismissed Sirius.

Remus set his, now empty mug down on the table.

"Dammit Moony, can't you drink it _slowly_?"

Remus gave Sirius a tired look.

"I can't help it, the full moon's tonight."

"Don't I know it," Sirius replied sadly, examining the tattoo on his wrist that was simply a circle of black ink. During the course of a month, it would wax and wane according to the moon phases.

Sirius leaned in and grabbed Remus, pulling him abruptly towards his head. Remus had come to expect these yanks and so set himself up to get kissed.

They were making out in full, Remus's hands tangled in Sirius's mane, when an enormously loud knock on the front door startled the two men apart. Remus grinned sheepishly while Sirius yelled out, "Just a minute!"

Sirius adjusted his clothing and walked over to the door. He yanked it open to find James and Peter on the stoop.

"Prongs! Wormtail! Come on in!"

The other two Marauders entered into the small house. James grinned wickedly at Sirius and said,

"Snogging much?"

Peter blushed,

"I'm sure that they weren't!"

Remus grinned and said,

"Sorry Peter, but James is right."

"Ha! Told you so Wormtail! Now where's my Galleons?"

Peter grumbled as he handed James five Galleons.

Sirius looked at Peter, smiling casually.

"So Peter, do you have anyone special yet?"

Peter looked shocked at the question.

"Why no. Should I?"

"No. I was just curious. It's nice to show interest in a friend's love life."

James looked affronted.

"You never showed any interest in me and Lily!"

"That's because you talked about Red for effing hours non-stop. We stopped caring when your plans for wooing her repeated."

The other three nodded.

"Well if you're going to act that way, then I'm not telling you the good news."

"What good news?" Remus asked.

"The good news I'm not going to be telling you."

"Oh come on!" Peter said, "You told me that you would give the news once we were here! Spill!"

"Yeah come on, James!" Remus added.

"Nope! Not telling you."

Sirius looked at James closely.

"Right, it has to do with you and Red. Something about your relationship. It can't be marriage because that's over and done with…" Sirius's eyes narrowed as he thought.

"Try all you want. You won't guess it," James said.

Sirius continued to think, and then his eyes widened as he came to a conclusion.

"Is Red knocked up?"

James somehow smiled, frowned, and cursed all at the same time.

"How did you guess?"

"You were nearly bouncing when you walked in, even though it's about to be Moony's time of the month."

"Dammit. Was it that obvious that I was excited?"

"YES!" said the other three Marauders simultaneously.

"And," added Peter, "I don't know why you said Sirius would never guess. It wouldn't have taken me more that a few minutes to come up with that."

James groaned.

"Hey Remus?" Peter asked.

"What?"

"You want to play chess?"

"Sure."

Sirius and James sat across from each other.

"You got a name picked out mate?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet. Lily's in charge of naming the children we have, remember?" James replied.

"Oh yeah."

"I actually want you to be godfather."

"How far along is this baby?"

"We just found out."

"Less than a month then. You do know a lot can happen to a baby right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good. I'm not going to accept until the baby is at least a few months along. But I fully intend on becoming your baby's dogfather."

"Dogfather? Really Padfoot?"

"Yes Prongs! Really!"

Remus, who had been quietly listening, captured Peter's king rook and then turned to input.

"Will there be a godmother?"

"Lily doesn't want one."

Peter put Remus into check and then added,

"So far as I know, it's common to have both."

"Well sure, in the wizarding world. According to Lily, Muggles don't do that thing as often anymore."

Remus captured Peter's other rook.

"Random question. Will you teach them to be Animagi?"

"Of course Moony, don't be silly."

Remus checkmated Peter, and then stood up.

"Right, sun's going down. You should shift now."

The other Marauders obliged.

 **So I'm feeling good about this. We're going to have some more Wolfstar moments, believe you me, and hopefully I can become better at doing this sort of thing.**

 **Right so put a review on this for any questions, comments, or concerns, because I try to answer as many of them as I can (although I prefer to answer all of them).**

 **And of course if you have any suggestions for stories, you could drop me a line on that.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Fast Forward

 **A/N Right so this chapter is going to be a bit different, because It's going to be a few short scenes put together so that we get to October of 1981, but not the end of it.**

 **To answer reviews:**

 **The Marauders Darling: I feel a little affronted that you would think it is possible to like Wolfstar "wayyyyyy too much." There is no such thing as too much, let alone wayyyyyy too much in this case. ;D**

 **Right, that accounts for all of the reviews at present, so hopefully there will be more of those, because I like those, and suggestions are nice.**

 **Clearly I am not J.K. Rowling, so insert Standard Disclaimer here and now we shall go INTO THE STORY!**

Lily Potter gave the giant that was trying to wreck Chiswick a full-on death glare. Even Sirius, who was currently fighting off a trio of Death Eaters with Remus, quailed under that glare.

Clearly the giant had no idea who she was, seeing as it decided it was a good time to charge. Lily hit it with a Trip-Jinx and the giant crashed to the ground.

The distraction allowed Sirius to Body-Bind one Death Eater, and have Remus Stun the other. The third had already been rendered useless by Sirius using Anaticula on him, and he was only able to produce ducks.

Sirius charged down another road while Remus followed.

Lily looked around as James joined her.

"You alright Lily?"

"I'm fine."

"Stunners?"

"No. Too big."

"I've got some rope."

"How big?"

James pulled an enormous coil of rope from his bag.

"Where did you get that?"

"Figured it would come in handy."

"You just happened to have a huge coil of rope in your bag."

"Yes."

"How many uses could you have for a giant coil of rope?"

"Now's not the time for this!"

Lily was about to yell at her idiot of a husband, but she heard a familiar voice from the shadows. One she had heard twice before. The voice of Voldemort.

"We meet again, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

* * *

"Are you fucking serious Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No. Remus is."

Sirius tried not to laugh, but still managed to stare incredulously at James.

"You think that You-Know-Who's got it in for you?"

"He's shown up the last two times that Lily and I went out to deal with Death Eaters. Both times, we only survived because Lily was still not pregnant enough to need to avoid Apparition. She's five months in now though, and she can't Apparate anymore. If he comes again we're doomed."

"So you've bought a house in Godric's Hollow and you're going to put a Fidelius Charm on it?"

"And I want you to be Secret Keeper."

"Let's just say that we go along with this. It's common knowledge that I'm your best mate. And we also suspect that there is a spy, who will probably tell him about the charm. Shouldn't take much for him to put two and two together."

"What do you suggest then, Padfoot?"

"We could use Wormtail. I love him like a brother, but he isn't very talented. They'd never suspect a thing."

"Yeah, but if the Death Eaters do come knocking, Wormtail would be caught. That's why we check on him every other day."

"Fine. We could use Moony."

"That could work. Let's ask him."

* * *

In the fresh, April air, Remus stood on the front porch of the house in Godric's Hollow and waited as James performed the Fidelius Charm.

He felt the secret become part of his being, and now he would keep it for as long as it was his to keep.

The Charm had never been performed on a werewolf before, but the Marauders suspected that the fiercely loyal wolf inside Remus would actually strengthen the Charm instead of weakening it.

* * *

Sirius quietly crept through Spinner's End as Padfoot, attempting to find where a certain Severus lived.

It was Moody's hope that Severus's loyalties were not as great with You-Know-Who because of his desire to kill Lily and James.

As Sirius's dog eyes looked through the window, he saw Severus's sitting room, and in it were five Death Eaters. Sirius knew one of them, because of his regal bearing. He was definitely a pureblood, and a blood-thirsty one at that.

Sirius personally thought that there was no chance of Severus's defection.

* * *

Remus looked cautiously at the crawling three-month-old baby. Little Harry was going for the wolf toy that Remus had set aside. He had always hoped that Harry would forget about it, but the wolf was his favorite toy.

Sirius watched them with amusement, carefully laying on the couch behind Remus, and trying to slightly distract him, by playing with Remus's chocolate brown hair.

Harry cooed and grabbed his stuffed wolf.

* * *

Peter handed the five-month-old Harry a wrapped present. "Happy Christmas," he said.

Harry had already figured out how the wrapping paper worked and had ripped it all off to reveal a huge fuzzy, stuffed bear.

The Potter's fluffy, ginger cat walked up and sniffed it with slight interest.

Sirius grinned at Harry.

"This one's from me."

Harry opened a small, brightly colored, dragon toy which crawled up his arm and curled up on his shoulder.

Harry reached out for the next present which was from Remus. A small, cable-knit sweater.

Harry burbled and reached for the cat's tail.

* * *

Remus writhed in agony as his transformation took effect. Sirius, in dog form, sat there whimpering at his mate's pain. James was locked to his house because of Harry, and Peter said he was at a funeral for his aunt.

The wolf got up and went to lunge for the door, but Sirius stood in his way, and Remus calmed. Here was his mate, so everything was okay. He settled onto the floor, and Sirius laid over top of him.

It was depressingly close to valentine's day too.

* * *

Sirius flicked open his mail. A letter from Lily. He hadn't been able to make it to Harry's birthday because of Order of the Phoenix business: he was sure there was a traitor in there midst now, even more so when he had convinced James to switch to Remus instead.

He supposed in another life he would have convinced James to wait instead, and put on the charm much later, but there was a very suspicious atmosphere around, and he felt safer if his godson and best friends were under protection.

The letter included a picture of Harry racing around on his toy broom that Sirius had bought him while James chased him, and Lily laughed off to the side. Sirius assumed that Peter had taken the picture.

The letter read,

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself. I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed the horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was so funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack up all of our ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

 _We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and Wormy. He seemed quite gloomy, but that was probably what happened to the McKinnons. I cried all evening when I heard._

 _We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show, but I can tell. I've packed away his Invisibility Cloak where he can't find it, so no chance of little excursions._

 _Old Bathilda was over just last week, she's so kind to Harry, and I think it was quite brave of her to tell everyone about Dumbledore and Grindelwald, but she was telling us some wild story about Dumbledore having the Elder wand. I can't imagine why she'd think he had something that's so clearly hogwash. Her mind must be going._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Lily_

* * *

Now, as Halloween approached, Sirius was closing in on the spy. He had encountered an unmarked message telling whoever it was to meet at eleven o' clock at somewhere in Surrey. A small park in Little Whinging. If Sirius remembered correctly, Lily's sister lived there, but he wasn't planning on going anywhere near that place.

"Soon." Sirius muttered to himself. "Soon I shall find you. And when I do, I'm going to wring your neck, you traitor."

Little did he know that the very next day, the twenty-seventh of October, the world as he knew it would be forever changed.

 **Right, so now we're in late October of 1981, but not exactly at Halloween yet. I'd like to give credit where it's due, Lily's letter, while not word for word, is mostly the same as the letter that Harry finds in Deathly Hallows. Next Chapter will be mostly just Sirius, but there is going to be some more big Wolfstar scenes after that.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Twenty-Seventh of October

 **A/N Right, so the last chapter was a cool bit of fast forwarding, but now, we're going to get back into the normal flow of the story. Thanks to The Marauders Darling for pointing out the issue with chapter three (which I've fixed), but let's be a bit Sirius mates, as we enter the chapter of betrayal and shouting, and jinxing. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to chapter four…**

Sirius hid in the bushes, spying on the park. A tall woman had her mousy little son on the swings, but otherwise, the park was nearly deserted. Sirius checked his watch anxiously, unconsciously noting the fact that his moon tracker was currently a blacked in circle.

As the nearby church tolled five minutes to eleven, a man strode out into the park. Sirius sucked in his breath as he passed by. He recognized that walk. This was the Death Eater he had spotted in Snape's house nearly a year ago.

The woman gazed suspiciously at the man, who gave off a dangerous aura, and she said to her son, "Come here Piers, we're cutting this a bit short."

The boy pouted, but walked over to his mother anyway. She took him by the hand and they briskly walked out of the park, leaving the man by himself. Sirius gripped his wand tightly and reviewed the recording spells he was going to need as proof before he blasted the hell out of both men.

He heard the crack of someone Apparating, and he sneaked a glance at the heavily shrouded wizard. He pointed his wand in their direction and muttered several spells, waiting for the men to speak.

"Well?" said the unknown Death Eater in a commanding voice, "Do you have the information that the Dark Lord asked of you?"

The man shook his head mutely. Sirius wished he'd actually speak, so the spells he'd set up could quickly identify him. It was a neat piece of magic, one that he'd learned from Moody only a couple of days ago. He'd been familiar with the concept of course, but he didn't realize that the spell would actually record what it was seeing to the choice receptacle.

The commanding Death Eater puffed himself up in seeming anger, but Sirius thought that this was a ruse.

"What good are you then?"

Sirius quickly checked the voice recognition. Still no luck on the Death Eater, but it wasn't like Sirius had actually encountered him in a way that his wand would know who he really was. He had higher hopes on the spy, seeing as he spent enough time with every member of the Order, to the point where the wand would recognize any of them in a heartbeat.

Sirius cursed the fact that his mind had drifted, but the spy, whoever he was, seemed intimidated and didn't answer.

"What tidbit have you brought me?"

Then, a little squeak of a voice, that was as familiar to Sirius as his own, responded, "I have the address of the Longbottoms."

"No." Sirius said softly, looking at the spell the wand was displaying. He hoped he had heard wrong, but the wand backed-up the evidence of Sirius's ears.

Peter Pettigrew.

Peter effing Pettigrew, the rat!

Sirius grimly though to himself that now Peter was the rat in more ways than one.

Sirius stood up and yelled,

"You traitor!"

Pettigrew saw him and instantly Apparated, just as Sirius cast a particularly strong Furnunculus Curse at him. He knew that it was the one curse he didn't have a counter for. It just hit him as he Apparated.

The Death Eater looked at Sirius in surprise, as he cast a Full Body-Bind on him. No other Death Eaters to stop Sirius from bringing this one in.

He forced up the man's sleeve, just to confirm that he did, in fact, have the Dark Mark. The man did.

Sirius realized that he might have broken the Statute of Secrecy, but to hell with that. There weren't any Muggles around, so therefore he hadn't been seen. It was much easier to arrive at that conclusion when one of his best friends had betrayed him.

Sirius began conjuring ropes to tie up the Death Eater with, and picked up the man's wand. That at least, would incriminate him if nothing else did. Damn bureaucrats.

Sirius Apparated with the man, taking care to leave him in as uncomfortable a position as he could manage.

The Atrium of the Ministry was showing the effects of the war. The normally cheerful golden symbols in the ceiling were now dull and faded, and seemed quite sad. Sirius hauled the man over to the lift and pressed the button for the second floor.

It took another ten minutes, but finally, Sirius had brought the unknown Death Eater into Moody's office, where the man himself sat, grizzled and intimidating.

"Who'd you catch Black?" Moody asked.

"Not sure Alastor, but he's got the mark, and he was collecting information on behalf of You-Know-Who. He's the spy's contact."

"Did you get a good look at the spy?" Moody asked eagerly.

Sirius took a deep breath.

"It was Peter Pettigrew."

Moody's obvious shock at this mirrored Sirius's anger at being taken in by the rat.

To give himself time to process this, Moody looked down at the man on the table, and his eyes narrowed.

"This is Macnair," he said.

"Macnair?" Sirius echoed, bewildered.

"Yeah, Walden Macnair. Crouch has suspected him for a long time, but he never had concrete proof." Moody eyed the Death Eater with distaste, clearly lost in thought. Sirius placed Macnair's wand and the bowl he used to record the meeting.

Moody eyed it appreciatively. Sirius went to go out of the door, and Moody looked up at Sirius.

"Where are you going, Black?"

"First, I'm going to tell Lily and James about Peter. Then I'm going to tell Remus. And then I'm going to hunt down that bloody rat and strangle him."

Sirius walked out of the room.

 **Right, so this has taken on a darker turn, but it'll get better soon. Thank you all so much for reading, and if you liked it, please drop me a review so I know how well I'm doing.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Dark Rat

 **A/N So this right here is going to be the point where the AU really diverges from Marauder's canon. I have done a few snippets here and there, changed the Secret-Keeper, making the Potters go underground earlier, having Sirius discover Peter, but this is where we leave the majority of canon behind.**

 **To answer reviews,**

 **The Marauder's Darling: We've already covered that the challenge is accepted, but I'm putting it in the next chapter. Thank you for sharing my love of puns.**

 **Right, that takes care of that, so let's get to the bit you actually came here to read.**

 **STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

Remus sat down on the floor, playing with Harry. The small baby loved Remus, although he was still afraid he'd accidentally hurt him. Harry still wasn't speaking very much, although when he wanted to, he could speak. He just rarely wanted to.

Harry grunted and pointed at the toy across the room.

"What is it you want?" Remus asked.

Harry grunted more insistently and pointed at the toy.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Harry grumbled and said, "Want Snuffles."

Remus smiled at Harry and grabbed the stuffed dog toy.

"What do you say Harry?"

"Tank oo."

Remus smiled as he handed him the dog. Harry's first words had been something of an argument between him and Lily. She insisted he had said Moony, but Remus was equally insistent Harry had said Mummy. They didn't speak for two days.

Remus was just feeling peaceful and tranquil, when Sirius burst into the room, murder in his eyes.

"Siri what's wrong?"

James and Lily both ran into the room, staring at Sirius nervously.

"What's up, Padfoot?" James asked nervously.

Sirius laughed unsettlingly.

"I tried to convince you to use that rat," he said and did the laugh again.

James looked worried.

"Wh-what? Are you talking about Wormy?"

"Mr. Pettigrew has nearly betrayed us all!" Sirius proclaimed.

James and Lily were trying to fit it in, but Remus understood.

"Peter was the spy?"

"Found him trying to give away Frank and Alice to a Death Eater."

Remus looked uncharacteristically angry, James was white as a sheet, and Lily was horrified.

"I knew that Wormy was really sad whenever he came over, but I thought it was because he was saddened by their deaths!" Lily said.

"Sirius mate, I'm glad I talked you out of using Peter. That two-faced slime-ball would probably have given Voldemort our name and number."

Sirius nodded, aghast at the implications.

"Sirius," Remus said, "You're planning on going after him, right?"

"Of course I am Moony, he's not getting away with this."

"Give him a good hexing from me Padfoot!"

"Gotcha Prongs!"

* * *

Sirius and Remus held their wands aloft. Peter's flat was deserted. Sirius had expected no less, but he was hoping there would be some sort of clue.

All he found was a magical trace of Apparition in the dining room. Sirius huffed irritably and kicked over a chair.

"You feeling okay Siri?" asked Remus, coming into the room.

"No. Fucking Peter betrayed us! I want to jinx him into oblivion."

"Look at it this way Siri: If we get Peter and don't hex him too badly, then he can spend that much longer in Azkaban."

Sirius looked up at Remus.

"Why Moony! That's positively dark of you!"

Remus grinned wolfishly.

"Let's just say that wolves don't appreciate those who betray the pack."

Sirius and Remus, by unspoken consent, left the flat and started walking through the town, discussing in low voices, what hexes they'd use on Peter when they found him. To the Muggles, they looked like a gay couple walking down the road, holding hands and whispering sweetly to each other.

Some Muggles glared, but they were so wrapped up in their plans to jinx Peter, that they didn't care.

They walked into a mostly empty square, with a little over a couple dozen Muggles floating around. Sirius recognized the fact that this place was usually very busy, and whispered in Remus's ear.

"Something's wrong."

Remus looked around, and noticed what Sirius did. They untwined their hands and reached into their pockets, taking hold of their wands. They walked cautiously across the pavement, stopping instinctively when they reached the middle.

Remus's wolf senses noticed the familiar smell of firewhiskey, sweat, and dust. Ire rose in him, as the wolf part of Remus clamored for revenge.

Sirius and Remus turned as one, to face the small, watery-eyed man that had betrayed them. He looked slightly ashen as he yelled out, loud enough for the Muggles to hear him, "Frank and Alice! How could you?"

Sirius's bones were chilled. _What did those bastards do?_ Sirius thought to himself.

He pointed his wand at Peter and cast a non-verbal jinx, far faster than Peter could have reacted. Erupting on his face was a series of pustules that spelled out TRAITOR.

Peter twitched as the jinx hit him and touched his left forearm.

"He's coming for the two of you now!"

Sirius and Remus both cast different hexes simultaneously. Peter collapsed, tied up, with several canaries pecking at him.

Voldemort Apparated to the middle of the square. Sirius was afraid, but he glanced at his Moony, and he knew that everything would be okay, just so long as they both attacked long enough to prevent Voldemort from Apparating or killing them.

A barrage of light erupted from both Marauder's wands, simultaneously attacking, and casting various charms to prevent Voldemort from leaving.

Sirius cast an Anti-Apparition Jinx around Voldemort. Remus's Body-Bind was easily deflected. Sirius's Anaticula fizzled on Voldemort's shield.

Remus's jet of water was evaporated. Sirius's jinx did manage to distract Voldemort by turning his robes lime green and orange, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from blocking Remus's Charmed café table.

Several Ministry Wizards Apparated outside the Anti-Apparition Jinx. They all held their wands out and shot Stunners at the Dark Wizard. Sirius and Remus fired a couple off as well.

Voldemort may have been the most dangerous wizard of all time, but even he couldn't block twelve Stunners simultaneously. The Dark Lord was thrown off his feet and hit the ground, unconscious.

Half of the wizards walked around Obliviating the Muggles, while the others swarmed in, cheering happily.

"How did you know where to come?" Sirius asked.

"Mad-Eye told us that you suspected Pettigrew, so we tracked him, and found you two here dueling You-Know-Who."

Sirius nodded and put his head on Remus's shoulders, proud of his Moony for helping to hold off the most dangerous wizard of the century.

 **I just had to make Sirius do something completely ridiculous. I mean it's probably quite effective in a duel to turn someone's clothes so ridiculous that they lose focus. I didn't want to do it like Dumbledore and Voldemort did in OotP, because Sirius and Remus aren't as powerful.**

 **Right so now that Voldemort has been captured, we're actually not going to end this fanfiction. Not by a long shot. We've still got a whole lot of Wolfstar, Jily, Potter children, Death Eater trials, and of course what happened to the Longbottoms?**

 **If you liked this chapter, drop me a review so that I know how well I'm doing.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: An Announcement of Pregnancy

 **Sorry for the wait! I had midterms shortly after I posted the last chapter, and then I** **had this huge writer's block. In any case, this chapter is going to hold the challenge that The Marauders Darling gave me: "How many puns can you put into one conversation with any characters?" I hope you find it entertaining.**

 **PLACE SOME SORT OF DISCLAIMER RIGHT HERE.**

James, even though he had been betrayed by one of his best friends, was bursting with excitement. He was bouncing from foot to foot waiting for Remus and Sirius to show up. Even though they lived together, and had probably shagged more than once, the two of them had never been closer than after they helped take down Voldemort.

There was a knock on the door. James bounced even more and went to answer it, but Lily had already beaten him to it.

"Ah! Here are my boys!"

"Hello, Red."

"Hi Lily."

Sirius was grinning slightly, but his grin widened at the sight of James bouncing in exactly the same way as when he learned Lily was willing to go out with him.

"Are you trying to achieve liftoff there, Prongs?"

Lily turned to look at her fool of a husband, and grinning explained, "We've got some good news to give you."

Remus grinned lazily, "We've got something to tell you as well."

Sirius nodded, giving Remus a puppy-dog look.

"You go first, Paddy," Lily said.

"Minerva's offered Moony the Defense Against the Dark Arts post!"

James stopped bouncing and looked directly at Remus.

"Blimey, Moony. That's quite the hard job."

"Yes. I'm aware."

Lily rolled her eyes at the unoriginal pun.

"In any case Remus, the job is cursed. Remember old Mr. Orville?"

Sirius looked at Lily askance.

"Well then, Remus is just going to have to break the curse. That would be his job. He isn't exactly a delicate flower."

"Please stop."

"Why? Are you seeing Red?"

"James please stop him."

"What am I going to do? Tell him to be more Sirius?"

"No. Tell him the good news."

"Oh yeah. Lily's pregnant again."

"Aww! Another fawn!"

"Just for that Sirius, I'm naming this one after Remus instead."

"Why Lily? I did start this pack of puns."

"Well I can't take it back now."

Lily stormed off leaving the three Marauders laughing.

Harry crawled into the room, attracted by the noise. James looked at him in surprise. "Lily! Harry got out again!"

James grinned at the sound of cursing coming from the dining room.

"We should have named him Houdini. He get's out of his crib somehow. We don't think it's magic, because he keeps doing it repetitively."

James picked up Harry and brought him back into his room. As he came back he said conversationally.

"He can walk, but he hates doing it. Harry doesn't like doing any more work than he needs to."

James sat down and pulled a half drank glass of pumpkin juice towards himself.

"Did you hear about what happened at the Longbottoms?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I never expected Crouch's son to be a Death Eater. What kind of a man doesn't know what his own son is up to?"

"Moody told me that if the Aurors had arrived just a few hours later, their minds might have snapped."

James shuddered.

"Damn that rat."

The other two Marauders agreed. They sat in grim silence for a while, before James decided to talk about happier matters.

"So. Professor Lupin? Looks like that case we got you is going to be put to good use."

A few years ago, just when they had left school, James and Sirius had bought Remus that case as thanks for helping them pass their NEWTs. Remus had been overjoyed to get it.

"What about you Sirius? When Remus accepts, he's going to be in Scotland for most of the year."

"I'm thinking about a position working at Zonko's."

"Old Zonko doesn't like accepting new staff. You could work in the Three Broomsticks, with Rosmerta. I'm sure she'd love the help, she's always swamped during Hogsmeade visits. A lot of the villagers prefer that one to the Hog's Head."

"Doesn't Aberforth run that one? You know, Albus's brother?"

"Think so. I don't think they're particularly friendly, though."

"Yeah well, that whole bit with Grindelwald…"

James gulped down his pumpkin juice.

"You hoping for a boy or a girl, Prongs?"

"I want to have at least one daughter, so I can spoil her rotten."

"Girl then."

"What about you two? Are you going to adopt?"

Sirius looked startled, as though he hadn't thought about it, because he hadn't. Remus was equally surprised.

"So far as I know, most wizarding families don't give up their children."

"Well, yeah, but we've got You-Know-Who! He's going to give them the name of every Death Eater on Friday, and it's probably likely that one or two of them are going to lose their children when they go to Azkaban."

"I don't want to think about that just yet."

They sat in silence for a while, which was unbroken, until they heard,

"Harry, you're supposed to be napping!"

The three friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 **Right, so this chapter was a bit of niceness. The plans for the next chapter are as follows: *REDACTED* *REDACTED* Voldemort, *REDACTED* Death Eater *REDACTED* *REDACTED* *REDACTED* so I'm pretty excited about that. As always, please read and review, because I like reviews. Reviews are pleasing.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Trials, Part One

 **Right because of how long this chapter needs to be, I'm splitting it across two chapters. I hope all of you enjoy it.**

Sirius looked across the round room from his guest seat. He didn't have a seat on the Wizenegamot, seeing as his father was still alive, but his mother had died over a year earlier. Remus however, did have a seat. Lyall had retired as soon as Remus could sit on the Wizenegamot. Most wizards were not happy about this, but in Sirius's humble opinion, they could go screw themselves.

Bartimaeus Crouch looked across the room, waiting for the guards to bring Voldemort. Sirius sidled up to Remus.

"Hey Moony."

"What Siri?"

"Why did Minnie offer you the job so early?"

"She was planning on offering it over the summer, but she knew I was the Secret Keeper."

"Ah."

"Now go sit back down before they bring in You-Know-Who. Your dad is glaring."

Sirius pouted, but he sat down.

The human Azkaban guards burst in dragging the Dark wizard between them. He was forced into the chair where he was instantly bound. He looked completely unafraid, although haggard. How he managed this when he was bald and waxen, Sirius didn't know.

Must be the dementors.

Voldemort looked at the guards with contempt as the particularly beefy one on the left asked,

"Shall we administer the Veritaserum, sir?"

Crouch waved his hand in consent.

The chair wrapped a chain around the Dark wizard and forced his head back with it. One of the guards grabbed his head and forced three drops of it down his throat.

Voldemort's face went slack.

"What is your full name sir?"

"Lord Voldemort."

The entire room shuddered.

"What name were you born with?"

With a faint sneer, Voldemort said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The room started. This Dark wizard was the handsome Head Boy?

"Have you killed Muggles?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"More than I care to remember."

"Who were your followers?"

"The Death Eaters."

"Who were the Death Eaters?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, …"

The list went on and on. Several of them were present in the council room, who the guards promptly arrested.

"… Regulus Black, Augustus Rookwood, and Bartimaeus Crouch Jr."

The courtroom was stunned. Crouch's son? The Unspeakable?

Sirius stood up.

"Before you have Regulus slandered as a Death Eater, I'll have you know that Regulus flipped before he died."

Sirius told the story that Kreacher had, two years earlier. His father was clearly stunned.

The courtroom was in a state of complete silence. Then Crouch restored order.

"Those of you who find Lord Voldemort guilty of crimes against the wizarding world, and the Muggle community?"

Every hand in the room went up.

"You are sentenced to life in Azkaban."

As Voldemort was dragged away, Crouch put another manner to vote,

"All agreed to send Aurors to arrest every single person Voldemort listed?"

Every hand went up once more.

 _*One week later*_

Another trial. Remus stared at the door. Sirius had refused to come to this one. Ostensibly, he was going up to Scotland to look for houses. Remus figured he didn't want to see his cousin at all. Admittedly, he was a bit queasy about it himself.

Bellatrix Lestrange was brought in and chained to the chair. She looked up imperiously at the Wizenegamot.

The guards asked about Veritaserum. Crouch was about to tell them to go ahead, when Orion Black stood.

"Since Bellatrix is blood related to House Black, we object to the use of Veritaserum."

Remus was sickened that he would object. This woman had probably killed several people, Muggles and wizards alike.

Crouch looked equally sickened.

"No Veritaserum."

The guard nodded and stepped back.

Crouch leaned forward,

"Madame Lestrange, did you participate in the killing of Muggles?"

She denied it. The trial continued on like this, but he could not get her to admit to anything.

Crouch eventually decided to put the issue to vote.

"Is Bellatrix Lestrange guilty of being the follower of a known evil wizard?"

Almost every hand went up. Remus noted that the ones who didn't were Orion Black, the head of Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy.

"You are sentenced to twelve years in Azkaban."

The room was silent. Remus debated internally, finally he made up his mind.

"I'd like to put forward a motion."

Crouch looked at him.

"Yes?"

"That we make a new law dictating that all Death Eater trials must be conducted with Veritaserum."

James stood, "I second that motion."

Moody looked at them with pride from his seat high up on the council next to Aberforth Dumbledore.

"It has been moved and seconded. How does the vote go?"

Only ten people out of the thirty refused to raise their hands.

"Very well, motion passed. This court is out of session."

 **I know I said that all of the bad things would be replaced with good things, but I'm hoping to continue this long enough to reach Harry at Hogwarts, and I'm not skilled at fluff, so I need some form of enemy for now. Please drop me a review, because those things are good.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Trials, Part Two

 **So here we go, Part Two. Not really much to say about this one, because this chapter and a good few after this is just going up to sort of fill in the extra space and set up for Harry's time. But by all means you should read it.**

 **I just noticed looking back a bit that I used the wrong spelling of Bartemius. There's two you see, and another character I know has the other. Sorry for those of you who like to pick through stories and point out every single inconsistency.**

 **This symbol [_] will signify a time change from here on out.**

 **To answer reviews,**

 **To, The Marauder's Darling: Thanks, I try.**

 **That's it for reviews, so insert a neat little disclaimer here and off we go!**

Bartemius glowered at his son. Crouch Jr. looked back up at him in intense dislike as the Veritaserum was forced into his mouth. His face went blank as it took effect and he told the court how he had joined the Death Eaters.

The court looked at the elder Crouch more and more as the younger described how his father was never home, so it was easy to go torture Muggles, because there was no one to ask him where he was going except his mother, who was fairly sickly.

[_]

Lily looked at her husband askance as he told her about Crouch's trial.

"Maybe if he didn't spend every minute of every day in the Ministry, he'd have known what his son was doing."

James nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to be finished with the trials?"

"We've got about ten more, Peter among them."

[_]

Lucius Malfoy looked beseechingly at Orion Black. Orion looked back, wanting to do something, but he couldn't. It pained him. Well, everything did, but this did specifically.

The Wizenegamot began to file out of the courtroom. Orion stood and began to follow them. He started to remember Walpurga. She had a fiery temper, that one. He nearly chuckled as he remembered her rage at Sirius's leaving and his dating of a boy.

Orion had been angry as well, but he had secretly botched the disowning process on purpose, because he thought that, for all of his flaws, Sirius would make a damn fine Head of House one day.

He actually chuckled, prompting another of the odd pains from his stomach. He took a couple of steps forward and then fell forward, straight onto the ground.

Orion Black died of his heart attack before he reached St. Mungo's. His last words were reportedly,

"I'm coming Walpurga."

[_]

Perhaps it was fitting that the first trial Sirius would be attending as the Head of House, was Peter's. From their respective chairs, James and Remus both glared at the man who had thought his own hide worth more than the Longbottoms.

As it turned out, almost every death in the Order of the Phoenix had to do with Peter. The Prewitt brothers, the McKinnons. Peter's trial ended in applause as the guards physically dragged him out of the courtroom.

[_]

Remus looked across the table at Sirius. Sirius was very quiet as he examined his Earl Grey without actually drinking it. Remus covered Sirius's hand with his own.

"I know you don't want to think about Orion, Sirius."

Sirius continued to look calmly down at his tea. His lack of energy concerned Remus. It was nearly five minutes before he responded.

"I'm not thinking about my father."

"What then?"

"Remus, have you ever thought about marriage?"

This question took Remus by complete surprise, having nothing to do with what Sirius had apparently been thinking of for the past two weeks.

"No, why?"

Sirius slipped of the couch and took out a ring.

"Because Moony, I'd like you to marry me."

Remus looked at him in shock. Marriage? Why would Sirius want to marry a werewolf? Remus pushed that thought aside almost as quickly as he thought it. Sirius had gladly dated him since fifth year.

Remus made his decision.

"I'll marry you, but you'll be the dadfoot."

"Okay Moomy."

 **Well that was very fun to write.**

 **As always, please read and review. As much as I like The Marauder's Darling's reviews, it's kind of boring reading only hers because I already know she likes the story. Give me your opinions lovely readers!**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Wedding

 **Hello all of you readers who have been desperately waiting for the next chapter of As It Should Have Been! Sorry it's taken so long, I got the flu and spent like three days in bed. Then when I got back to school my workload was tripled, so this is the first time in over a week I've had a chance to sit down and do some writing without feeling utterly miserable.**

 **No reviews to answer for now, so let's get right into it.**

Sirius couldn't have been happier with everything that was happening. Well, strictly speaking, he really wished for one more thing.

He wanted to get rid of his Black surname, but there was an old rule from back somewhere dusty that the Head of House Black couldn't do that. Completely ridiculous, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't letting Bellatrix into any positions of power.

The past several months had been one of the happiest of Sirius's life. He was marrying his Moony. What more could he want from life? It seemed that life was just going to get steadily better from here.

Lily had her baby, and in thanks for what Remus had done had named the little girl Remy. The little girl looked precisely like Lily.

Remus had taken the Job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Minnie was raving about his talent with all forms of Defense. He had done a lot of curse breaking around Hogwarts. It had seemed that there was a lot of curses working through Hogwarts, not the least of which being a curse preventing Defense teachers from staying for over a year.

Sirius pushed aside the thought of what might have happened to his Moony and instead considered what Minerva had told him last week at the end of the school year.

"It is becoming quite stressful being both the Headmistress and a teacher."

It had just been a passing comment, but it had stuck in Sirius's head that maybe James could take that position off of her hands. James was probably the best of all the Marauders at Transfiguration.

Sirius had decided that being a teacher was not suitable for him, so he had taken up a job at the Three Broomsticks as a barman. It was quite fun, because he liked to do magical displays n Hogsmeade weekends.

Sirius looked in the mirror at his black tuxedo. Remus would be wearing a white one. James walked in.

"You ready Pads?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Prongs. How'd you deal with the nervousness?"

James smirked wickedly.

"As I recall, you poured a shot of Ogden's down my throat."

"Oh yeah. Remus nearly killed me."

James laughed along with Sirius.

"Y'know, I always thought you would be the bride Pads."

"Nah."

There was a silence as they waited for more of the guests to file in.

"How's Harry and Remy?"

"Oh, they get along like a house on fire. Remy isn't even a year old yet, and she runs the relationship."

"She's six months old now right?"

"Yeah."

The clock struck one.

[_]

Remus looked extremely nervous as he walked down the aisle with Minerva, who had agreed to give him away. Sirius loved the way Remus's blush crept up his neck and he winked, speeding up the process.

Remus stood upon the altar and looked down at his goofball of a fiancée, wondering what in the world he did to deserve this man.

Sirius looked up at Remus and he wondered how on earth he had managed to catch the eye of this beautiful nerd.

Lost in each other's eyes, they missed most of the officiator's speech, until it came to the part where they needed to pay attention.

"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take this man, Remus Lupin, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and care for, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Remus John Lupin, take this man, Sirius Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and care for, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you lawfully wed!"

James then yelled out, "Now, kiss!"

Lily rolled her eyes, but the newlyweds need absolutely no encouragement to absolutely melt in each other's arms.

[_]

The afterparty had been organized by Lily and Remus. They both knew Sirius well enough to predict that his idea of an afterparty would involve a lot of alcohol and wild dancing, but Remus wanted a more traditional dance.

Lily regretted that she couldn't get up and join the dancing, but Remy kept her firmly anchored on the tales surrounding the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Lily smiled as she caught sight of Remus and Sirius slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

 _These nerds_ , she said to herself smiling.

Remus looked down at Sirius. He was pouting.

"Siri, I know you don't like me being a Black-Lupin, but you can't change your name."

Sirius sighed.

"I know but I hate you having the Black name at all."

Just then the song ended, and Remus led Sirius back to where Lily was sitting. She looked like she was already expecting them. James also made his way over at about the same time. Sirius looked at James, and said,

"Hey, I have a suggestion for you."

"What is it Pads?"

"Well Minnie's goin' crazy being both a teacher and the Headmistress."

Remus cut in,

"That's true. I probably couldn't do it."

"I was thinking that you could take on the Transfiguration post."

James looked startled, like the idea had never occurred to him. And it never had. No one would expect it. That trouble-maker, James Potter, becoming a teacher?

Lily thought it was a good idea. Her James teaching children. She had seen how patient he was teaching Harry to fly his toy broom. He'd be a good teacher for sure.

Lily saw James about to open his mouth to reject the idea, but Lily spoke up.

"I think it's a great idea."

James looked at his wife in surprise, but she saw the gears really start turning. He was picturing himself as a teacher.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

He was going to agree, Lily knew. James would never pass up something Lily thought was a good idea. She smiled, thinking, _even after all of these years, he still tries to impress me. How sweet._

James wasn't exactly doing it to please Lily. He liked the idea once he had thought about it. He just liked the idea of giving Slytherins creative detentions.

 **Right, so that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all have a lovely rest of your day. Please read and review, because reviews are very good things and I like them.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Transfiguration and Other Business

 **Just realized that I forgot to do my sign off on the previous chapter. Oh well.**

 **In any case thanks to The Marauders Darling for her suggestions that will help make up the next few chapters. Tip of the hat to you, mate. (I decided to do them in reverse order btw. Just seemed to make more sense.)**

 **Right, so far as I know, there aren't any reviews I need to answer, so we shall continue on into the story.**

James sat in the Three Broomsticks with a butterbeer. James was nervous about Lily, who was in St. Mungo's for observation. He had put Bathilda in charge of Harry and Remy temporarily until he got back from Scotland.

Remus couldn't leave Hogwarts, seeing as he was going to be teaching the students, and he didn't want to ask Sirius, because he was going to panic about it or wasn't going to want to go without Remus.

Luckily for James, Sirius just thought he was nervous about his appointment with McGonagall.

"Don't worry Prongs! Minnie will be thrilled to have you on staff."

"I doubt that Pads. Minnie will probably find me a menace."

"Nah, just a Marauder."

"Oh, shut up Pads. I got to go up anyways."

[_]

James stood in front of the griffin guarding McGonagall's door. He had been given the password in her letter agreeing to the appointment.

"Scottish Fold."

The griffin sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing the staircase up to McGonagall's door. James ascended the staircase up to McGonagall's door. He knocked.

"Enter," said the comfortably familiar voice.

James complied and found the office devoid of most of the strange objects that had occupied it when he was at school. He supposed it made sense that Dumbledore had taken most of them. Dumbledore also didn't have a portrait hanging on the wall of Headmasters.

McGonagall sat behind the desk filling out a piece of parchment. James came over and took the seat in front of her.

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice Minnie."

McGonagall finished with the flourish of her signature and looked up at James.

"It was really no trouble Mr. Potter. How is Lily?"

"She's gone into St. Mungo's. The Healers think she might have done some damage to her uterus when she had Remy."

"Oh dear."

"I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

"I certainly hope so. What did you want to see me about?"

"At the wedding last month, Sirius mentioned that you're a bit short-staffed."

"That's true enough. I'm still filling in for Transfiguration. Slughorn has been begging me to let him retire, but I can't find a suitable candidate. Why do you mention it?"

"Sirius suggested that I try for Transfiguration."

McGonagall looked as shocked by the idea as James had been.

"Lily said it's a good idea, so I figured I'd try."

"You did have the highest Transfiguration N.E.W.T. in your year, and a few other years to be truthful," she said thoughtfully.

James waited in silence.

"I think it might be a good idea James. I'd ask Lily to be Potions Mistress as well, but she has enough on her plate with Harry and Remy."

James thought about it.

"Maybe in a few years, eh?"

[_]

Back in the Three Broomsticks, Sirius was serving a drink to a Healer off his shift at St. Mungo's. The particular Healer was a regular at the pub.

"So, what's eating you today Geraint?" asked Sirius pouring him a firewhisky.

The Healer gulped it down and waited a few seconds before responding. Sirius poured him another while Geraint reflected.

"Today a woman got admitted with a possibly damaged uterus. We're keeping her under observation. Name of Potter."

Sirius looked at the man stunned.

"Lily Potter?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah," Geraint said, "You know her?"

Sirius didn't respond but ran into the back to say breathlessly to Rosmerta, "Something's come up. Have to go."

Sirius ran out of the pub and down to the little cottage he and Remus shared. He burst in through the front door and grabbed a small bag of personal items he always kept packed. Remus looked at the dervish that was Sirius.

"What's wrong Siri?"

"Lily's in St. Mungo's," Sirius replied, and then he Disapparated.

[_]

James was walking calmly along Main Street, thinking he'd get another drink before spending some time with Remus when he noticed the open cottage door. He walked over and knocked on the frame before entering.

Remus was standing and glaring at a random spot on the floor and then he looked up and noticed James.

"Sirius burst in here and yelled something about Lily in St. Mungo's. Something you forgot to tell us James?"

 _Oh bollocks,_ James thought.

 **Well that was fun. Please read and review, because reviews are good. Have a lovely day, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Scottish Folds are a type of cat btw, which originate in Scotland.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Sirius Feels Guilty

 **Sorry I didn't update. It had been brought to my attention that everything I had posted after a certain date was all coding for some reason, and I didn't want to add to the problem. Then I ended up forgetting about it. I feel really bad, so I'm going to get on a more regular update schedule. It'll work this time, I'm sure.**

Lily glared at Sirius. She was tired of him floating around her headboard, especially seeing as she was almost cleared to go back home.

"You sure you don't need me to do anything Lily?"

"I need you to clear out before I strangle you Sirius. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Lily reached for her wand on the counter, when the Healer walked back in.

"The last test came back negative. You're perfectly fine."

Lily calmed down slightly.

"Better safe than sorry, am I right?"

Lily nearly leapt out of bed and glared at Sirius.

"I told you it was just a routine check-up. Nothing special. In any case, I'm supposed to meet James back at Hogsmeade to take the Floo back to London anyway. I was going to stop in on Remus and you anyway."

Sirius grabbed Lily's arm and they Apparated back outside of the cottage he shared with Remus.

As they went to go in, Remus and James exited, James running to greet Lily with a passionate kiss, Remus a statelier, but nevertheless angry, stride. Sirius knew he was about to get yelled at, so he tried to head him off.

"Now Moony-,"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS, YOU TAKING OFF INTO THE BLUE LIKE THAT?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS PADFOOT! YOU COULD AT LEAST STOP TO EXPLAIN THE SITUATION BEFORE TEARING OFF!"

"I was worried about Lily!"

Remus slapped Sirius.

"YOU IDIOT! IF THERE WAS ANYTHING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT JAMES WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!"

"Oh…. I didn't think."

"Well that much is clear isn't it?"

Remus smiled at Sirius's guilty face.

"Oh come here you big idiot."

Remus pulled his husband into a kiss.

[_]

Sirius looked around the shop in Hogsmeade. He wanted to buy a gift for Remus to apologize. He examined one of the shelves, and noticed, tucked away, a flash of silver and gold. Perfect.

[_]

As Remus went into the kitchen ready to make breakfast for Sirius, seeing as he didn't get up before ten on most days, he caught sight of a small black box on the counter. Remus looked at it. It had a small scrap of parchment with Sirius's messy handwriting attached to the front.

"To Moony, with love, From Your Idiot."

Remus smiled and opened the box. A delicately designed locket sat nestled in fabric. Remus was already entranced by it. It was silver with gold in a stylized vine surrounding it. He carefully looked in. There was another note from Sirius.

"This as you've probably guessed is a locket. It's enchanted like my and James's mirror. The picture of me inside is linked up to another locket I have. That way you can talk to me whenever. Just say my name into the locket, and you'll be able to see and talk to me."

Remus looked at the silver locket. Beautiful and functional. He knew this was an attempt at apology, but it was a damned good one, and Remus was willing to accept.

He hung the locket around his neck, intending to keep his Padfoot with him always.

 **Ah these nerds! I'm going to put up another chapter very soon, so that there plenty of new story for you to enjoy.**

 **If you have any suggestions please put it in that nice little review section, and I'll definitely get back to you, and credit you.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Adoption

 **Right sorry the previous chapter was so short. This chapter's going to be a nice bit of things before we get back into the more serious. Or should I say Sirius? Haha.**

 **In any case, I've gone back through and reread everything, so I don't end up doing things like accidentally forgetting that I had Remus and Sirius marry, which I have fixed btw.**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

Sirius looked at Remus pleadingly. He was in the middle of a lesson, which Sirius had been part of the demonstration for, but they were carrying on a silent conversation through facial expressions while the students copied down notes.

Remus's expression clearly said that they would talk about it after this class, which was Remus's last before lunch. Sirius nodded slightly, then leaned across to a girl who was copying down her notes wrong.

"You might want to check that dear," Sirius whispered. The girl looked at him in surprise but examined her notes and found the mistake.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Sirius smiled, but he checked his tattoo anxiously. It was a gibbous moon. Remus was already beginning to show the signs of being affected by the moon. The Animagus wondered to himself about how the transformation could be made easier. He knew that some impressive potioneer had been devising a potion to ease the transformation, but he didn't know if he had succeeded.

The bell rang, and the students all packed up and positively ran to get to the Great Hall. This close to the full moon, Remus didn't go down. He had made arrangements with the house elves in the kitchens to bring him his meals.

An elf knocked on the open door. "Enter!" called Remus.

The elf bustled in with a huge tray of sandwiches and two bottles of butterbeer.

"Professor Lupin! Mister Black! I has your food!" squeaked the elf and he set it on the desk.

"Thank you Noddy," Remus kindly told the elf.

"How's your mate Noddy?" Sirius asked, this elf having been his favorite while he was at Hogwarts.

Noddy beamed. "Whitey is doing quite well sir. Her cold has gone away, and she has gotten back to cooking."

Noddy bowed to both men and then Disapparated.

Sirius grabbed a chicken sandwich and started eating it, as Remus carefully studied the pile and selected a ham one. They ate in silence, before Remus finally said.

"I don't know about this adopting thing Siri. What if I change and the child gets hurt?"

"I've already told you Remy. James and Lily are going to be living in Hogsmeade in a week's time. They've picked the house out and everything. We'll leave him there."

"But I'm going to be in Hogwarts all day. What-"

"I'll be a stay at home dad."

"But-"

"Oh come on Moony! You've always wanted children. You said so our fourth year."

"I know, but I don't know about having a child in the same place as a werewolf."

"You weren't worried about Harry."

"I wouldn't be living with Harry."

"Oh come on! Here, let me ask James."

"No don't Siri, he's just moving in."

Sirius had already pulled out his mirror and said 'James Potter' to it. James appeared in the mirror surrounded by boxes and a pair of children. The slightly older black-haired one was staring up at his younger, red-headed sister who had already climbed up a tower of boxes and was holding a toy broom above her head.

"Padfoot now's not the best time."

"Just one thing James, then you can go back to trying to convince Remy."

"What is it?"

"Remus here is being iffy on adopting. He says he doesn't want to be in the same place as a young child."

"Well he does have a point Pads. But Remus doesn't need to worry. He managed to survive our entire school year without attacking anyone. If you're really worried, we could have the kid over here for the full moon. We'll make a game out of it."

Remus looked uncertain, but Sirius knew he would agree. It was only a matter of time.

[_]

The Ministry worker eyed the paperwork. Sirius and Remus shuffled nervously. She smiled warmly at them.

"Everything is in order. We'll just need to have little Theodore come in here."

A boy just a bit younger than Harry came in. Sirius knew his parents had both been die-hard Death Eaters, but hopefully they hadn't corrupted their boy too much. Sirius smiled, hopefully kindly. He had picked up that sort of thing as a dog, and he hoped it translated over to human.

Theodore Nott eyed Sirius and Remus nervously. He had been warned that the people adopting him were both male, but he hadn't realized they would both be heroes of the Light.

"Hello," Remus said to the boy. "Would you like a little bit of chocolate perhaps?" Remus held out a small chocolate. Theodore eyed it. He would very much like that piece of chocolate, but he wasn't supposed to have it.

Theodore decided to refuse it.

Sirius looked at the boy strangely. He seemed to already be used to harsher and stricter rules. Sirius racked his brains looking for a solution. Suddenly he found one. He could do it, seeing as he and James had registered over a year ago.

"Hey Theo. Do you want to see something interesting?"

Theodore tried to resist, but his childhood curiosity had already been activated. He nodded silently. Sirius smiled and concentrated for a moment. His body then shifted around a bit, and grew shaggy fur, until Sirius had become a dog.

Theodore looked at Sirius in amazement. He seemed to be at a loss for words, but maybe that was because he didn't have things to say.

Theo happily left with his two new fathers. Sure, it would be an adjustment, but perhaps this is how life is supposed to be.

 **Well that took a lot longer to write then it should have. Anyway, the story is about to go back to darker things, because as I have previously said, I can't write fluffy or cute things for very long before I run out of steam. However, I will give a quick preview of what the next chapter will entail.**

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

 **Right so drop me a review on the things you'd like me to add, and I'll do those things.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Dumbledore calls the Wizenegamot

 **So here we go into darker things. If you have any suggestions as to what I could add to this fanfic, please drop me a review and tell me what you'd suggest. So here we go.**

Alastor Moody and Cornelius fudge looked incredulously at the old man. Their reasons for doing so were different however. Fudge couldn't believe what Dumbledore was suggesting to him. Moody just thought Dumbledore must have gone senile to want to enter the Ministry when he was generally disliked by the populace.

"You can't deny it Minister. Albus here is the best authority there is on Dark artifacts, never mind where he learned it from."

Fudge glared at the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He wanted to fire Moody, but he knew that Moody would just get replaced by another Auror.

Luckily for him, Black had resigned from the Auror force to get married to that werewolf and move to Scotland. Unfortunately, these days everyone in that office was just as fanatical as Moody and Black.

"Fine. We'll call the meeting in a week. Most of the people on the council have children. They'll need to make arrangements."

[_]

Sirius and Remus both got separate notices. As their respective Heads of House, they would both need to attend the Wizenegamot meeting. Theo was settling in nicely, which Harry and Remy had helped immensely with. Currently, Sirius was watching all three of the little ones.

A while back, he had used some of the spare wood he had found to create a very interesting play fort for the children. It hadn't taken long for Theo to claim it as his "personal space" and run all over it. Sirius wondered what he would do about the children.

He supposed he could leave them with Lily, but he knew she'd want to be in the Wizenegamot meeting with James. What to do?

[_]

Sirius wondered why he hadn't thought of Kreacher earlier. The old elf would be perfect for the job. Sirius idly thought about making the cottage he shared with Remus the family home. He certainly didn't want Kreacher living in that old Dark house by himself for much longer. The Lupins had a house elf as well, but Sottey was too elderly to keep an eye on children.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called out.

The old House-elf appeared before him. He had been thoroughly washed and he had gotten himself a clean towel he had draped around himself.

"Yes, Master Black?"

"Have you seen Theo?"

Kreacher turned to see the two-year-old standing on the fort, pretending to be a pirate of some sort.

"Yes. Master Remus showed me pictures of the boy."

"Good. Remus and I have to go to the Ministry for an emergency meeting of the Wizenegamot, and I'd like you to watch the children."

"Whose are the other two?"

"The boy is Harry Potter, and the girl is Remy Potter. I don't know if their mother will come to get them. She looks like Remy. She also might send the Potter house-elf. Name of Wilter."

"I will watch the children. Perhaps it's best to tell the children?"

Sirius walked over with the elf. He explained to the children he was going to be going for a while and that Kreacher was going to be watching them until someone got back. With that, Sirius Disapparated to the Ministry.

[_]

Sirius strode to his seat on the council table. Across from him sat James. Remus was further down the table. The reason the meeting was called wasn't apparent, so Sirius indulged in a bit of looking around. Over there in the Malfoy seat was his cousin Narcissa. Down the table was Mr. Goldstein. He had been a Ravenclaw in the year above Sirius.

Oh my. Here we had Xenophilius Lovegood. Sirius always believed that his wife, Pandora, would be a much better Head of House, but the old fool wasn't willing to give up his seat. He found himself wondering how his daughter, Luna her name was, would turn out.

Suddenly, Fudge, the new Minister, strode in looking intensely angry. He took off his favorite lime-green bowler and stared at the piece of parchment a woman dressed in so much pink it hurt had immediately placed in front of him.

"I have called this meeting to address a problem which someone you all know very well has brought to my attention."

"Who is it?" several people called out.

A quiet, yet familiar voice called out.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Sirius's head instantly snapped to the door where he could see Albus entering the room, and Aberforth stiffening, tense as a drum-skin.

"Have you come to hurl more lies at us?" asked the Head of Greengrass.

In response, Dumbledore quietly placed the locket Sirius had brought him onto the table.

"That's the locket You-Know-Who had!" Sirius said, involuntarily.

Instantly the entire table leaned in for a closer look. Almost all of them had either heard of, or been there to hear, the story of Regulus.

"When Sirius brought it to me and told me of the safeguards described by the house-elf, my curiosity was sparked. Clearly this must be of some importance, so I set about finding traces of magic. It took over a year just to penetrate the spells placed on it to disguise its magical nature."

"But what is it?" asked Goldstein and Lovegood, almost simultaneously.

"This is a Horcrux."

Instantly the entire table recoiled from the object. Where it had sparkled cheerfully and mysteriously, it now seemed alive with dark intent.

"Is it You-Know-Who's?" asked Frank Longbottom.

"Yes. It is."

The chairs were pushed further back than that if that were possible. Sirius studied Dumbledore's face.

"There's worse news isn't there?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"As I was studying the Horcrux, I found that the soul fragment was far too unstable. So I examined it closely. There was far less than half a soul contained within this locket. So far as I can tell, he has created at least four Horcruxes"

The room suddenly exploded with the noise of competing questions.

 **Well that was fun. Again, drop me a review if you want to tell me the fic is good or you want to leave a suggestion. The more suggestions you give me the longer it can go on. I'm hoping to get it all the way to Hogwarts age, possibly even shifting it over to Theo's point of view. In the meantime, I hope you have a fantastic day and an even more fantastic week.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Checking the Vaults

 **This is just something that occurred to me as I was trying to think of what to fill the gap with while on my way to brighter things or maybe those suggestions I'm still waiting for. Hope you enjoy this little chapter.**

Sirius looked at the goblin who was driving the cart. Theo was next to him in the cart, the wind rushing by him, green, but giddy. They were heading down to one of the family vaults. With all the holders of the Lestrange vault in Azkaban, the head of the Black family, Sirius, had free access to the vault's contents as a caretaker.

Another one of those conveniently useful old pureblood laws.

Sirius actually had a purpose in coming down to the vaults. Ever since Dumbledore's surprising revelation, Sirius had been rapidly searching for places the others could have been hidden. He had eventually come to the conclusion that, knowing his cousin Bellatrix, she would happily accept anything Voldemort could give her. She would be a prime candidate.

As the cart rolled by, Sirius looked up and heard the river that fed the Thieves' Downfall flowing above them. The Gringotts cart rattled and shook and flung itself around tiny corners. Suddenly the area began to get warmer.

They were close.

[_]

Standing near where the Ukrainian Ironbelly guarded several high security vaults, was a squad of wizards. One of them was Dumbledore. There was also Mad-Eye and Fudge, as well as a group of Gringotts Curse-breakers.

There was another wizard there, who looked capable of dealing with the handful that Theo had quickly become. He was settling into life with him and Remus quite easily. He liked to play with Harry and Remy.

Fudge called out, "Mr. Black, why have you brought your son?"

"I couldn't find anyone to sit him. Remus had work today, my house-elf had to go and take care of a problem that arose in Grimmauld Place, and our back-up sitters are on a quick holiday in Northern Ireland."

"Fine."

The big wizard that Sirius had pegged for the one to grab Theo stepped forward and said, "I'll watch him for a bit."

Sirius nodded and turned to Theo.

"This man is going to watch you for a bit while I go off to do some boring adult things. I want you to be good."

"Okay Paddy!"

Sirius smiled at the slight play-on-words and turned to face the wizards.

Sirius was silently handed a metal clapper which hurt his heart to use to frighten such a beautiful dragon, but he had no choice. Eventually they skirted around and made their way to the door of the Lestrange vault.

The goblin brushed his hand on the door and they entered the vault. Sirius looked at Dumbledore, who was eyeing the treasure with mild interest. He was ignoring most of it anyway.

Sirius wandered about his cousins' vault looking for anything that seemed out of place. Over here was a sculpture of a silver snake. Sirius had never pegged Bellatrix as a House Pride kind of person, but maybe Rodolphus or Rabastan were he hadn't met either brother.

The Curse-Breakers were examining every piece of treasure, attempting to find if there was one with the tell-tale magical signature. Sirius stood at the other end of the vault, examining the back wall. A glint of gold caught his eye. Up on a shelf, was some sort of golden artifact. Sirius felt drawn to it, but he couldn't figure out how to get up there.

Oh well, he wasn't a wizard for nothing. Sirius Summoned the object to his hand. A cup? Definitely a somewhat ornate cup with onyx tracery detailing a badger. Definitely Hufflepuff related and it made Sirius suspicious.

"Hey what about this?"

The group came over. Moody and Dumbledore smiled having quickly seen was Sirius had. As usual, Fudge was stubborn and looked at it like it meant nothing.

"Why should this be it?"

Moody nearly growled like a dog.

"Because Minister, the Lestranges are notoriously Slytherin. Why do they have a clearly Hufflepuff artifact in their possession?"

Fudge nearly gave himself whiplash looking back at the cup. One of the Curse-Breakers pointed his wand at it and murmured a spell. Unlike everything else that had that spell cast on it, it hummed in a dark, rich tone.

"Definitely a powerful presence of Dark Magic."

Dumbledore stepped up to it and cast another spell. The cup was envolped in smoke and it twisted to form a snake and the waxy, bald face of Voldemort.

The smoke dispersed. The wizards took the cup with them, back up to a chamber they could destroy it in. Sirius reclaimed his son, and the went home, both happy.

[_]

In a cell in Azkaban, Tom Riddle fell down as though struck with a dagger. He felt part of his soul die. Tom was desperate. He had only made five Horcruxes out of his goal of six. He would be immortal! He would escape and wreak havoc on that foolish Black and his werewolf pet.

As night fell Lord Voldemort vowed vengeance.

 **Well that was certainly interesting to write. It had some ups and downs, but I think we're good. As always, please leave comments with some suggestions or just to tell me that the story is good. In any case, have a nice rest of your day, enjoy some of the other fanfics that we've got floating around here, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Theo and Harry

 **I decided to add this because I'm starting to run out of ideas for things to fill up space. I've got a couple good things plans, but not much to fill the space between 1983 (current time period) and 1991 (HP-era). So unless I get some suggestions, I might have to cut out most of that period of time. So please all of you reviewers and followers of As It Should Have Been, please put up a review giving me your suggestions and I'll definitely give it some thought.**

 **In any case, were going to be heading into a chapter focusing on the young Theo Black and Harry Potter.**

Theo stood in the backyard of his house, looking up at the impressive castle. He wondered what it would be like inside. It certainly seemed bigger than anywhere he'd ever been. He was thinking about sneaking up to it, but he was telling himself that he wasn't allowed to do so.

Moony and Paddy hadn't told him he couldn't of course, but he had been told since he was one that he was not allowed to do anything fun or adventurous. Theo sighed and was about to wander off when Harry and Remy rounded the corner of the cottage.

They were all being watched by that cuddly old elf, Kreacher. Theo liked him. He had fun little games he liked to play with him. He had just turned up one day, and never left, but Theo didn't mind.

Harry saw Theo looking up at the castle and said, "Hey, d'you wanna go in?"

Theo frowned.

"We supposed to?"

"Well Wilt showed me a way in. In the forest."

Theo wasn't sure. What if he got caught?

"But what if Paddy yells?"

Remy, who had been quiet up to that point, said, "Are you scared Theo?"

"No! I don't wanna get timeout."

"You're not gonna."

Theo nodded.

[_]

It had been easy to sneak past Kreacher. He was making them all a big lunch, and it made it pretty easy to sneak out. Harry and Theo had left Remy behind because she could distract Kreacher if need be.

The passage they walked along emptied out in an empty corridor. The door had a huge mirror in front of it. Harry and Theo started to investigate, peeking through any doors they could reach the handles to, (Theo's height came in handy).

Eventually after wandering for a bit, a ghost drifted out of a wall. It was in lots of clothing with a huge thing on his neck.

"Hello little ones," the ghost said, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Harry, and this is Theo."

"Hello, sir," Theo said politely.

"Hello there Harry. Hello Theo. I am Sir Nicholas."

Theo looked a little less nervous than Harry. Harry had barely even met a portrait that spoke regularly before. Still, it was slightly weird to be talking to a ghost.

"We should be going. Kreacher probably finished lunch by now," said Theo

"I'll escort you. Where are you going?" asked Nick

"The big mirror," Theo said

"Ah! The fourth floor," replied Nick

"There's a passage there," Harry said.

Theo glared at him.

"I see," Nick said slowly.

Harry and Theo reached the passage and opened it.

"Goodbye sir," Theo said as they left, with Harry throwing a casual "Bye," over his shoulder.

[_]

When Harry and Theo reached the house, Kreacher was just serving lunch.

"Ah! There you are Master Theo. Would you and Mr. Harry like to take your seats?"

Harry and Theo grinned at each other as they ate their sandwiches. They'd definitely be having more adventures together.

 **Right so I hope I did that correctly. I was trying to go for a three-year-old Harry and Theo, but I don't know if I did it right. I do know that at that age, it's pretty easy to get into trouble, so I figured what better way.**

 **Extra points if you can guess what house I'm planning on putting Remy and Theo in. Harry is still going to be in the same house.**

 **That's all for now. As always please read and review, because reviews brighten my day a whole lot.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: A Glimpse of the Future

 **So I'm just starting this chapter the day after my SAT's, and I'm just re-looking over my little cheat sheet of vague ideas, and realized I nearly passed the time period I wanted for the second half of this part of the story. The other half I've just decided to do something off the top of my head. So please give me your suggestions for the time period so there's a bit more substance to this part of the story.**

 **Oh, and for those of you who care (and there's probably at least one), put a DISCLAIMER right HERE.**

James was having difficulty sleeping. Not because of his children, he had managed to get them into bed an hour ago. It wasn't the adjustment of being back from his holiday with Lily in Northern Ireland. So why couldn't he sleep?

James turned over, pondering it. He stared at the ceiling wondering why he was vaguely uncomfortable. He looked to the left of him at Lily, sleeping soundly under the blanket. He kept thinking. It had something to do with that.

It took him a minute, but finally James realized that Lily had stolen the blankets. He would have figured it out earlier, but he had been running after Remy all day. It's tiring to try and figure out how your magical daughter might have reached the roof.

James reached over to the bedside stand and took up his wand. He waved it and muttered a bit. A feeling of slight warmth overtook him, enough to feel like a blanket, and James sank into sleep.

[_]

James had some strange dreams as he slept. He dreamt that he stood in the Forbidden Forest, a group of people approaching through the underbrush. He saw two people that looked like himself, one girl that looked like Lily, and a fourth person who also looked familiar. Several large spiders jumped at them from all sides.

Then James heard a noise behind him and he spun to face a strange man in a Hogwarts classroom, with a teenaged Theo Black sitting in a chair. The man raised his wand and pointed it at Theo when the door to the room exploded open and jets of light fired out blasting the man and James apart.

Then James sat up and looked at the sun-dappled lake, under the tree that he liked to sit under at school. The four people who resembled him and Lily, a boy who resembled Alice Longbottom, a girl with bushy, curly hair, another red-headed girl and a blonde girl who's garb seemed so outlandish, he was certain it was Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood's daughter Luna, were holding a small conversation. James strained to hear it.

"The Department of Mysteries…" was all he heard, before he glanced to his left to find several Death Eaters marching through Hogsmeade, shrouded in shadows. As he looked, two birds swooped down out of the air as a stag charged into their front. Several spells began to go off from all directions.

[_]

James sprung awake. He looked over at Lily, to find she wasn't there. Sun streamed through the window. He knew she had popped to the bathroom. She'd be back any minute. Now that he thought about it, he knew most of the children's faces he was seeing. Neville, the Longbottom's son. Ginny Weasley. But the others?

Well he recognized two of the four children from the spider bit as Harry and Remy. But who were the other two?

James stood and stretched, troubled, but only slightly. Lily walked back into the room, here face a little white.

"James?"

Something in her voice made him look up sharply.

"What is it Lily?"

"I'm pregnant again."

 **Well, for sure that was fun to write. Please do leave your suggestions and comments, and I hope your week is a good one, no matter what you plan on doing with it, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Practical Demonstrations and Lunch

 **A/N So this is something I had been planning on doing for a while and it resurfaced randomly. This is going to return to Wolfstar for a while. Sorry about all the short chapters. I need some meaty ideas, and I haven't had time to get any. Nor have I gotten many suggestions. So, we'll just go with this for now, but I'm going to have to do some Sirius brainstorming.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sirius was standing at the door to his cottage. Kreacher listened attentively to what he was being told.

"Right, I'm going up to Hogwarts for a few hours. You're in charge of Theo until I get back. I'm going to be having lunch at the school, so you don't need to worry about making anything for me. Also, make sure if Lily brings her children along to visit, that you keep all of the children in sight."

"I understand."

"I'll be back soon."

Sirius set off for Hogwarts. Today was going to be a fun day.

[_]

Remus looked out at his crowd of seventh year Gryffindors. Some were being attentive to what was going on, but most were just amused at Sirius being used as a magical punching bag.

"This, interestingly enough, is one of Sirius's favorite spells."

Sirius sighed slightly as Remus began the wand movements. He was casting non-verbally, so that the Gryffindors didn't try them and end up doing something wrong.

Sirius jumped slightly as several books jumped off the desks and started whacking him. He cast a quick finite incantatem.

"The reason I like this one so much," Sirius said, "is that in a duel, it's useful to keep your enemies distracted. I even knew what was coming and still was surprised. Imagine how much someone else would be surprised if say, a bottle of hair potion, bashed itself over your head repeatedly."

Sirius had done that once to Snape in fifth year, after he had tried to get Lily to forgive him. He had somehow pulled a James and tried driving him away. It worked far better than he had expected it too. He didn't even look at her the next two years. It probably embarrassed him more that he had done it in the middle of the Great Hall.

Sirius, lost in thought, didn't even notice the Levicorpus spell come his way until he was hoisted up by his ankle. The entire room burst into laughter.

[_]

Sirius grinned at Remus. Now he could get him back in the Ravenclaw period. He waved his wand in a slashing motion and a line of fire came out of his wand, startling Remus.

"That spell is mostly just for effect," said Sirius. "There is another version to actually attack someone, but I don't want to burn the Professor's nice sweater."

A couple of people in the room smiled faintly, but most watched attentively. Sirius decided then that a room of Ravenclaws who had chosen the class and had gotten an E for the O.W.L. were definitely not going to appreciate humor.

[_]

Sirius was starving by lunch time. He and Remus walked together down to the Great Hall. Up at the Staff Table, Professor McGonagall had already added another chair and plate for Sirius. Sirius took the chair. To his left was Remus. To Remus's left was McGonagall. The seat next to him was empty and students were already filing in.

Sirius looked around at the others. The only one missing that should be there was James. He shook his head and started filling his plate.

Just as Sirius finished loading his plate and was just about to take his first bite, James burst in from a side door and ran up to his place.

"Been having some trouble getting here James?"

James started apparently realizing that both Sirius and Remus were grinning at him.

"Oh hey Pads. No, some of the fifth-year students were having some difficulty with the spell we're learning, so I've been coaching them."

Remus piped up from the other side.

"He's been late every day since Monday."

Sirius snickered as James loaded up his plate. He looked along at Professor McGonagall.

"So Minnie, what's it like dealing with James here?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head and gave the slightest of smiles.

"I've been having Mr. Filch go over every single incident in Professor Potter's class to make sure that no one has been getting off easily."

James looked startled.

"You have?"

Remus smirked.

"Relax James, she did the same to me my entire first month."

McGonagall said frankly, "I thought it best, especially seeing as most of the Marauders are looking for teaching posts. It never even occurred to me when I was teaching you."

Sirius nodded and said, "Don't worry Minnie, I'm not cut out for teaching," Sirius then turned to James.

"You know James, you and Lily haven't been over often in the past couple weeks. How's Lily doing?"

"Thriving to say the least. The Healers think that she's having twins, but they won't know for certain for another month or so."

Remus leaned in.

"Twins? That's a lot to handle."

James nodded in agreement.

"Especially with Remy. She's… quite the handful."

The trio spent the rest of lunch in polite conversation. Eventually, James and Remus got into some sort of argument about whether or not two Hufflepuffs would be cute together.

The bell rang, and the teachers began to scurry off to their next classes.

 **Right so that's that chapter. I'm thinking about doing some more Horcrux hunting in the next chapter, just because I know how those things would go. If you've got any suggestions for me, please shoot me a review or a message or something telling me what you want to see.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Searching the Gaunt House

 **I guess this is where I apologize again for the month-long gap in chapters. I'm horrible at this. In any case here we've got another chapter here for your reading pleasure! Enjoy.**

 **Please place whatever DISCLAIMER you find necessary HERE.**

Sirius glared suspiciously at Dumbledore. He didn't like traveling with the wizard, but he kind of had to, since he wanted to find this next Horcrux, and Dumbledore was the only one who seemed to be able to figure out where Voldemort had ever been.

It was kind of creepy if Sirius was being honest because he would have never thought to check the Gaunt House. The Gaunts were the last family that Sirius wanted to associate with, but Dumbledore assured him that the house had been abandoned for about forty years.

Sirius looked up at a road sign as they passed it. One direction was labeled "Little Hangleton 1 mile." The other was labeled "Great Hangleton 5 miles."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "How did you find out about You-Know-Who's relation to the Gaunts?" he asked the older wizard.

Dumbledore looked wistfully and began in what seemed to be a strange place.

"The last occupant of the house was one Morfin Gaunt. Morfin had a history of violent tendencies, with charges of Muggle attacks and resisting arrest to his name. When three Muggles were found dead in a nearby mansion, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement didn't hesitate to pay Morfin a visit."

"I wouldn't have been surprised. The Gaunts are infamous for Muggle-hating," Sirius replied.

"Quite so," Dumbledore agreed. "At the time, the Muggles suspected the family's gardener, who insisted he was innocent and the only person he had seen near the grounds that day was a pale sixteen-year-old boy. I suppose had the Ministry checked the Muggle papers they would not have arrested Morfin, but he confessed, giving details only the murderer would know. For a time I simply assumed that the gardener hadn't seen Morfin, but then I stumbled upon the surname of the Muggles. Riddle."

Sirius recognized that name. Voldemort's true name was Tom Riddle.

"Things took a new light then, so I began to look into the family, and it became apparent that one of the Gaunts, Morfin's sister Merope, ran away with one of the Riddles. A year later the Muggle had come back, talking about being 'taken in' and 'bewitched.' I began to wonder if the teenager the gardener had seen was in fact, Voldemort, so I convinced Fudge to allow me to question Morfin."

"What did you find?" asked Sirius.

"With some Legilimency, I stumbled on a memory of Voldemort coming to see Morfin. Voldemort showed an inordinate interest in Morfin's ring, which Morfin did not have and constantly muttered about losing."

Sirius looked up the path to where he could see a cluster of trees that didn't exactly seem wholesome. It didn't seem like a place he wanted to go. Naturally, that probably meant that was where they were headed.

He wasn't wrong. Dumbledore opened an iron gate half hidden by shrubs and revealed a twisted path leading through the trees. Almost no light issued through the leaves as the walked up the path.

Sirius imagined that at one point the spot could have been a beautiful place filled with that slightly green light woods and forests seemed to have. It would have been an excellent place to build a cottage. Now the whole place seemed dangerous and dark. It seemed only fitting that there be a Horcrux in this place.

As Sirius and Dumbledore rounded the last bend, they saw a ruin of a cottage. The walls were barely intact, and the roof had long since rotted away. It looked like one breath in the wrong place could send the whole building tumbling down.

Sirius was very scared all of a sudden and grabbed his locket for support. The knowledge that he could talk to Remus instantly always calmed him down.

Dumbledore carefully walked into the ruins, Sirius following, his wand at the ready. Sirius looked around at what remained of the house. It was only one room and seemed extremely dirty. Where would he hide something if he didn't want anyone to find it?

Several places jumped to mind, but they seemed far too obvious. A loose floorboard would make sense, but the flooring was almost gone and he didn't see any glint of gold. The kitchen would make sense, but Dumbledore was already checking there.

Sirius's gaze kept returning to the fireplace. Specifically, the stones at the back that weren't mortared together. Sirius decided that there would be the best place. He walked over and just as he was about to crouch down to look in the fireplace, a sense of foreboding came over him, and he turned to Dumbledore.

"Hey, what about here?"

Dumbledore turned to look at where Sirius was looking. He came over and began looking for spells. He found them quickly. Sirius stepped out of the way as Dumbledore pulled several stones out of the fireplace and pulled the Gaunt's ring out of the cavity. Dumbledore looked at it in rapture.

Sirius didn't see what was so impressive about the ring. It was golden with an ugly black stone set in it, with a triangle shape etched into that. Dumbledore, in some kind of daze, slipped the ring onto his hand.

"No!" Sirius yelled. Dumbledore fell to the ground, and Sirius crouched at his side. Dumbledore cried out in pain. Sirius fumbled for Dumbledore's hand but he kept thrashing and it escaped his grasp. Finally Sirius pointed his wand and Dumbledore and cried out, "Immobilus!"

Dumbledore froze, and Sirius was finally able to remove the ring. The damage was done though. The skin where the ring had sat looked blackened and shriveled, almost dead.

Panicked, Sirius opened his locket and said to it, "Remus." Remus's face shifted and turned into Remus's surroundings of the cottage he shared with Sirius. Classes had apparently ended for the day.

"What is it Siri?"

"Dumbledore's injured. Some sort of curse on the Horcrux. He went and put it on like an idiot and he's in immense pain."

"Alright Apparate here with him and I'll see what I can do."

Sirius ended the contact and prepared to Apparate with the immobilized Dumbledore.

 **So that was entertaining to write. Please drop me a review or two to let me know how I'm doing, or if you want to suggest something.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Hide and Seek

 **After a long time with no inspiration as to what my next chapter should be, it suddenly came to me that I should add more scenes with the children and Sirius and Remus interacting, because why not? Now I'm not going to apologize for the long break, I'm just going to say Here you go, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Put a relevant DISCLAIMER in this position.**

"So, Siri Apparated into the cottage and I tried to contain the curse as best I could. I managed to limit it to his hand, but Dumbledore isn't going to last much longer. The curse will end up killing him," Remus said in hushed tones.

"Blimey. I'm not to fond of Dumbledore myself, but what a way to go," James replied.

"Sirius said when he got him back to his cottage, he instantly launched himself over to his Pensieve and started trying to organize some more memories. I think he's trying to get the locations of as many Horcruxes as possible before the curse kills him."

James nodded and looked out across the backyard, where Sirius was playing with Remy, Harry and Theo. Lily was still a week or two away from giving birth to the twins, and she wanted some time to herself, so James brought the children over for a playdate.

"Padfoot looks like he's doing well with it though."

"C'mon James, you know Siri and children. He's like a big kid himself."

"Yeah true. It's like all his stress goes away. Must be the dog in him."

Sirius giggled as he half-pretended to, half-actually did fall over from the weight of the three children latched onto his back. They rolled over in the grass and all of them laughed.

Remy suddenly popped up and said, "Uncle Paddy, let's play hide and seek!"

Sirius smiled wickedly. "Only if Uncle Moony has to play too."

"Siri!" protested Remus.

Theo ran up to him, excited now. "Please Moony? Pleeeaseee?" Theo gave Remus the adorable eyes that Remus just couldn't resist.

"Alright Theo. I'll play."

All three children cheered as Sirius smiled, already planning his first hiding spot.

Remy turned to Harry.

"Harry, you seek first."

"Okay!" He said brightly.

He searched in the grass until he found his glasses and then stuck them back on his face. He smiled a wide smile and said, "I'm gonna count to twenty, and then I'm going to come looking."

Harry went and leaned up against the play fort and began slowly counting "One…Two…Three…"

Sirius stood up and ran into the cottage, saying loudly "Inside is fair game!" Remy quickly bustled in after him. Theo and Remus on the other hand stayed outside. Remus dashed around a corner of the building, and Theo dove under the play fort.

"Nineteen…Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Harry looked around the yard for a moment, then dashed past his father into the cottage. Inside the kitchen, he looked in all of the cabinets and checked under the kitchen table before dashing into the living room and checking under the coffee table.

He shook his head and then went down the hall. The bathroom door was open, so he walked in. He looked around as was about to walk out, when he turned and stared at the shower curtain. Was it always drawn like that?

Harry ran over and yanked it open revealing Sirius standing there standing in the shower.

"Aww. You found me so quick!"

Harry giggled.

"That's because it was too easy!"

Sirius chuckled and said, "Let's find the others."

They found Remy next hiding behind the couch in the living room. Then they found Remus hiding in the flower bushes. But try as the might, they couldn't find Theo. They began to split up and wander all over the place, looking for him.

All the while James sat on the porch snickering to himself as he fake-read the _Daily Prophet._ Sirius had even at one point, tried to pull out his wand to find Theo, but Remy had instantly protested saying "that's cheating!"

Eventually, Harry, Remus, Remy and Sirius all came up to James and demanded, "Do you know where Theo is hiding?"

James couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing.

"Do you give up?"

Sirius sighed but he said, "Yes."

"You can come out now Theo," James said looking pointedly at the play fort, "They've given up."

The four of them stared in amazement as Theo wriggled out from under the play fort, slightly dirty, but grinning.

"I knew it was good, but I didn't think it was that good!"

They stood in silence for a moment then Remy said,

"It's your turn to seek Uncle Paddy."

 **Well that was cute. Anyways, if you liked what I've been putting here so far, drop a favorite or a follow. Maybe even leave a review with some suggestions or some kind words, or maybe even not so kind words.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: The Death of Albus Dumbledore

 **So, this is going to be the last chapter of this fic, but never fear, the story isn't over. After this there's going to be a huge time jump to the beginning of the Philosopher's Stone, which would probably be confusing in a single story. When I put up the first chapter of the next installment, I'll come back and link it here. Sorry for the long delay.**

 **I am not J.K. Rowling, nor have I ever claimed to be.**

Minerva looked quietly into the cottage. The desk in the corner was covered with piles of books and papers, all covered over with a fine layer of dust. The front room was quite dark except for one of his old metal instruments, still quietly puffing away, and of course the light coming from the other room.

The Headmistress crossed the room and pushed open the door. Dumbledore laid on a small cot, Fawkes next to him on his perch. His arm was black and shriveled and the infection was creeping up his neck. The twinkle that had normally sat in his eyes was long gone, his blue orbs washed out and dull.

Perhaps he deserved the slow sapping of his strength. Perhaps he did not. McGonagall however, whatever her opinions of the man, thought it was a terrible way to die.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said weakly, "I- I knew you'd come."

The Headmistress sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you were anyone else Albus, I'd suppose you had called me here to apologize. But you and I both know better."

Albus chuckled weakly and coughed slightly.

"I've left behind some unfinished business. The Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. I've concluded he made five. That leaves two others. I'd like you to be on the lookout, and Sirius too if you can manage it."

Minerva looked shocked. She quivered as she said, "But Mr. Black isn't ready! He's not up to it! He could barely find his own socks when I taught him!"

"It's a dying man's wish… Minerva."

And with those words, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, departed this life.

[_]

The funeral of Dumbledore was a quiet affair. Several years ago, it could have been a grandly dramatic affair with a marble tomb and an impressive ceremony. Now the only people in attendance were Elphias Doge, McGonagall, and the Messrs. Black.

Sirius looked on stony faced as Dumbledore was lowered into his grave. Remus looked as if struck by some powerful thought. Doge openly wept. As for McGonagall, Dumbledore's last request rang in her ears as she pondered whether or not to honor it.

"The world has lost a brilliant man," the speaker was saying, "yes he had his flaws, but for all of that he was still one of the most gifted wizards the world has ever known."

The grave was filled in and upon the tombstone was engraved the words, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 12th Dec. 1984 – 21st Aug. 1881."

Sirius turned to McGonagall. "Minnie," he said, "You were there to hear his final words. Did he ask anything of me?"

The Headmistress turned to see his puppy dog eyes, which she had seen a lot when he was trying to win his way out of detention. He looked so young with so much life ahead of him.

"No," she said. She could handle this by herself. Two chunks of the soul of the most powerful Dark wizard to have ever lived? How hard could it be to find?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Right for those of you who missed it, this is the last chapter of As It Should Have Been. For those of you who will want to read about Theo, Harry and all the others making their way through Hogwarts, I will begin work on As It Should Have Been: The Philosopher's Stone soon. Just need to do some research for it because as you can imagine, a lot of it will be quite different from what you know.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LordofNothing1**


End file.
